Many N-substituted-N-phenyl-haloacetamides are known. For example, compounds containing heterocyclic N-substituents are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,907,544, 4,055,410, 4,097,262, 4,104,051, Offenlegungsschrift Nos. 2,702,102, 2,805,525, and in Belgian Pat. No. 863,565.
Other N-phenyl-haloacetamides having amido-containing substituents are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,944,607 and 3,097,544. Examples of alkoxycarbonyl and alkoxy-containing N-substituents are disclosed in Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,805,525.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,989, commonly assigned herewith, there are disclosed fungicidal N-butyrolactone-N-dimethylphenyl-chloroacetamides.